Chapter 16
And So Soft is the 16th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. With summer here, the school goes on its summer field trip. Ryu switches body with Urara, spending the entire day hanging out with Urara's friends. Meanwhile, Nene begins to plot out her scheme. Summary Ryu squats in displeasure when arriving to school and seeing the buses for the school field trip. Toranosuke and Miyabi arrive and, after greeting Ryu, ponder his presence, knowing that the boy is not one to take part in school trips. However, Ryu rapidly informs them that it is better than staying in school, studying. Before Toranosuke and Miyabi head to their bus, the former tells Ryu to have fun in the bus of class B, knowing that Urara will be riding noted bus as well. Ryu can only blush as he dismisses his comment. Just then, Urara appears behind Ryu and calls him out, taking him to the woods, with Ryu focusing on her summer uniform as she walks in front of him. Now aboard the bus, Ryu, in Urara's body, recalls their ability to switch places, doing so to allow Urara time for her to read books while in Ryu's body. After conversing with the girls, Ryu turns to take a look at Urara, shocked upon discovering a sicken Urara vomiting into a bag. Finally arriving, Urara sits in a chair as Ryu is called out by some of Urara's friends. Ryu asks Urara if she would like to explore the area, but she denies the offer, reminding him that she is still feeling sick. Four hours later, Ryu returns to the building, where he finds Urara in her room, studying. Ryu questions where the others are, with Urara informing him that they all left because they don't like Ryu. The conversation approaches its end, however, when Urara asks if she can stay in his body a while longer, wanting to finish the current book she is reading; Ryu agrees, heading to the dining room. After eating their meals, the girls head to the bath, with Ryu tagging along. Albeit in denial, he enters the hot springs and bathes with the girls. Subsequently, they head to their room, where Ryu thinks to himself that Urara does not seem to want to switch back yet. Before the girls go to sleep, they begin to tell each other stories, with one of them thanking Urara for coming, noting that she seems to skip field trips all of the time. In the blink of an eye, Ryu leaves the room and heads to where Urara is, only to find her reading more books. Whilst there, he questions her motives for coming to this field trip, only to be told that she simply wanted to try it. As Ryu tells her that he wants to switch back, Urara pulls him in for a kiss, switching bodies with him imminently. After thanking Ryu, Urara heads back to where the girls are. Ryu then heads out of the room, encountering Nene Odagiri walking about in the halls. Nene tells Ryu that she has something she wants to speak about with him, asking if they can speak in private while placing a finger over her lips. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Miyabi Ito #Urara Shiraishi #Nene Odagiri Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2